character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dangai Ichigo/Living Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh Casual King outfit= . |-|Golden King's Armor= . |-|Wise King Outfit= . |-|Full Power= . Summary This profile is about Gilgamesh's living self from the Fate Frachise. His story for the most part is the same as the Epic of Gilgamesh. He also aids Chaldea and fights against the Three Goddess's Aliance in the Babylonia Singularity Powers and Stats Tiering System: At least 5-B, Likely 5-A, At least 5-A with Gate of Babylon, At least 5-A with Enuma Elish | At least 5-B, 5-A with Gate of Babylon | High 3-A,Low 2-C, higher with Gate of Babylon. 2-C with Enuma Elish Name: Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk, Wise King, Mankind's Oldest Bully, King of Heroes, AUO Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demi-God, King Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Possesses a Noble Phantasm that allows him to levitate off the ground and take flight faster than any modern magi), Curse Manipulation (Using various Noble Phantasms), Resurrection (Capable of reincarnating his physical body, as demonstrated in Grand Order), Immortality Negation (Types 1 and 3''') and Regeneration Negation (Likely '''High-Low; Via numerous Noble Phantasms), Danmaku (Via the Gate of Babylon), Supernatural Luck (Has demonstrated this in collecting and maintaining his great wealth), Limited Mind Manipulation (Via Charisma; Can slightly alter how others behave), Electricity Manipulation (Via Auto-Defensors), Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility (Via the Ring of Invisibility and the Cap of Invisibility), Stealth Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Precognition (Via Sha Naqba Imuru; Allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms. Can view the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Chain Manipulation (Via Enkidu), Soul Manipulation (Any Servant can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Space-Time Manipulation and Durability Negation (Via Enuma Elish; It negates conventional durability by showing the "Truth" of creation, causing a dislocation in space-time, bending space itself, and functioning on the same principle as Slash Emperor, which can kill Ultimate Ones far more powerful than Gilgamesh himself), Limited Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to avoid inevitable outcomes, such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Invulnerability (Servants cannot be harmed by modern weaponry unless they have some form of supernatural aspect to them, such as magic or age), Resistance to Magic (This is supported and boosted by his armor, and it includes effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Space-Time Manipulation (Unaffected by the space-time dislocation created through the use of Enuma Elish. Was unhindered by the collapse of Rider's Reality Marble), Indomitable Will (Not even All the World's Evil can corrupt Gilgamesh's ego and he was able to fight back even when consumed by Sakura) Attack Potency: At least Planet Level+, Likely Large Planet Level (| His fight with Enkidu destroyed and recreated the world 14 times in total), At least'Planet Level' with Gate of Babylon | Likely Planet Level (Fought 'Enkidu, should still be comparable to his younger self albeit weakened), Large Planet Level (Should still have a large amount of his original treasury) | At least High Universe Level, Likely Universe Level+, Low Multiverse Level with Enuma Elish (Killed Tiamat) Speed: FTL (Scales above his Servant self, fought Enkidu) | FTL (Shouldn't be that much weaker than his prime self) | Massively FTL + Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Superior to his Servant Self, Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans. Effortlessly picked up Saber by her foot with one hand) Striking Strength: Planet Class, At least Large Planet Class | Planet Class | High Universal, Universal+ Durability: At least Planet Level (Fought Enkidu) | Likely Planet Level | At least High Universe Level, Likely Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High. (Fought Enkidu for several days non stop and both were left completely exhausted by the end, the latter who had made love to a prostitute for 7 days straight) Range: Extended melee range, at least hundreds of meters with Gate of Babylon. Planetary with Enuma Elish (Can destroy the World). Standard Equipment: Just. Gate of Babylon... Intelligence: Created to be the pinnacle of all humans, Gilgamesh is an exceptionally intelligent individual, easily seeing through lies and discerning any number of forms of magecraft with a glance, predicting the number of weapons Shirou would project at once and countering him with an equal amount of weapons from his treasury, instantly seeing through Caster's faked death, and backing away from Saber after she formed a contract with Rin. Also, Sha Naqba Imuru allows him to see all possible outcomes, allowing him always to make the correct move and discern the True Names and Noble Phantasms of his opponent if he wishes. However, this intelligence is held back by his incredible arrogance, as he refuses to go all out against most opponents due to believing himself to be far above them, actively restraining the use of Sha Naqba Imuru, and only releasing more than a few Noble Phantasms at a time when he's feeling playful or irritated. Also, due to his position as a king rather than a warrior, he has only mastered a handful of the Noble Phantasms stored in his treasury, preventing him from unleashing their powers most of the time. Weaknesses: Is quite Arrogant and prideful, his Gate of Babylon is described by other to be a 'large waste of energy' | Extremely overworked and tired. Lacks most of his treasury and doesn't appear to be willing to use EA at all | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques : Noble Phantasms Gate of Babylon.gif|Gate of Babylon in UBW (2010) movie King's Key.jpg|King's Key in Fate/Zero Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure: Gilgamesh's grand treasury. It is a storehouse that contains the countless treasures of the world collected by Gilgamesh, and by using Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu, he can open an invisible door to its contents to summon them whenever he pleases. It contains the prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, which are fired from his vault as projectiles, though he can also gather them directly into his hand for when he wants to fight up close. Due to the sheer number of Noble Phantasms he possesses, one can't try and take them head-on as they possess various unknown abilities to properly counter virtually any Servant recorded in the Throne of Heroes. The rate and power of the Noble Phantasms he releases depend on the situation he is in, as well as how Gilgamesh will use them and who he is facing against. Additionally, he can also have them summoned right next to his opponent or from all directions to either attack them in surprise or to overwhelm them. It is through the usage of this Noble Phantasm in this way, having adopted this manner from his fight with Enkidu in life, that makes him summoned into the Archer-class. It has an incredibly efficient mana cost, needed only to open the gates, to begin with. He can prepare and produce hundreds or even a thousand Noble Phantasm at once if he wishes and can return them to the vault whenever he pleases, even mid-flight. The Gate of Babylon contains all the treasures in the world, including the "wisdom of humanity" or in other words, the basis for all things constructed by humans throughout human history, from the works of the Library of Alexandria, to board games, to even airplanes and submarines. The only technology he lacks are things that would be created by humans with entirely new concepts, and the technology of extraterrestrial races. In addition to the "wisdom of humanity," he also possesses the Prototypes of all Noble Phantasms, as all heroes' myths and legends are derived from his in some way, due to his status as the original hero. As such, he can overwhelm any Servant by targeting their weaknesses with the Noble Phantasms. While he does not possess Noble Phantasms that were made before or after his time, such as some Divine Constructs, or Noble Phantasms that are formed from a Heroic Spirit's life and legend like God Hand, he would possess something that could be considered their prototypes, even if it was a paradox. Vimana: Throne of the Heaven-soaring King: A flying contraption passed from Babylon and India that appeared within the Ramayana and Mahabharata, and one of the many Noble Phantasms within the Gate of Babylon. It far surpasses any jet from the modern era, fueled by crystals that burn mercury as fuel. Even when Gilgamesh was fooling around, he easily outpaced Lancelot in a fighter jet elevated to a Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner. He uses the Gate of Babylon freely while piloting Vimana. It has a wide array of functions, including ancient machine guns, nuclear warheads, stealth functions, communication interception technology, laser cannons, and biological weapons, among others. Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: Gilgamesh's most trusted Noble Phantasm, even more so than Ea. It is a set of chains named after his closest friend and made to bind even the gods themselves. It is one of the few Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms, growing stronger when used against those with divine blood, such as Heracles, becoming more effective the higher their rank of Divinity. They are said to bind even space itself. Those that are caught in it cannot escape even through the use of a Command Seal, though Berserker, in his last moments, in a desperate show of his strength, can shatter the chains and escape. Against a non-divine Servant like Saber, Archer, and Assassin, it is nothing but a strong chain. Gilgamesh can summon Enkidu from anywhere he can reach with the Gate of Babylon, even capable of using it as a weapon with its bladed end or use them to drag the enemy closer to him. He will also draw out its full length when serious about using it in conjunction with Ea. Sword of Rupture, Ea: Also known as the "Sword that ripped apart the world," it is the ultimate and final Noble Phantasm contained within the Gate of Babylon and Gilgamesh's most powerful weapon. A Divine Construct and the manifestation of the power which stabilized the planet, utilized by Gods to enact creation. The sword is crowned with the name of the God Ea, who is believed to be the deification of the same power, which stabilized the planet by moving, crushing, and turning its surface. While classified as a "sword" its more accurately described as a staff, due to bearing a cylindrical "blade" with a blunt tip and independently rotating segments with three lithograph that each represents heaven, earth, and the underworld while together representing the universe. Unlike the countless other Noble Phantasm within his treasury, which were passed onto countless wielders after his death and took on many forms, it is a sword only he possesses and is permitted to wield, as one who inherited the essence of the gods. As his greatest treasure, Gilgamesh is reluctant to use it against "lowlifes," willingly drawing it only to face those he believes are worthy, such as Alexander the Great and King Arthur. *'Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation That Split Heaven and Earth:' Ea's function as a Noble Phantasm, a space cutting attack that shows the "Truth," that was originally used as a powerful Nation-Building Authority that separated Heaven and Earth. It's Ea's maximum output as an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm; as such, it's well-suited for the destruction of Reality Marbles, in a manner that Gilgamesh describes as revealing the reality behind a dream. By rotating the separate sections of Ea at a rapidly increasing speed, it releases a vortex of energy while twisting, compressing, and intertwining air until the pressure exceeds the laws of physics, creating a space-time dislocation. Once fired, the energy vortex and space-time dislocation deal catastrophic damage that can't be reduced without an attack of equal might or Anti-Purge defense. In addition, the attack cuts space itself, allowing it to rend the world to show the "Truth" or in other words, the basis for hell, the planet's primordial form where no life can exist. While powerful on its own, Enuma Elish can be boosted by support from the Noble Phantasms in the Gate of Babylon, further increasing the damage it deals. However, most of the time, Gilgamesh does not use its full power as it is hardly necessary; even a casual Enuma Elish effortlessly overpowered Excalibur and gravely wounded Saber, rendering her helpless. Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star:' Gilgamesh's mentality sublimated as a Noble Phantasm. The mindset that's said to have spread across the world like the brilliance of the stars and seen through all of creation. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease as well as always see the optimal move to make. Also, if he so chooses, he is even able to look at the possibilities of various parallel worlds. The power of this Noble Phantasm is so potent that it's said that he discerned a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history. However, despite its power, Gilgamesh lacks the processing speed to browse through all the parallel worlds, unlike beings such as Suzuka Gozen. Furthermore, his arrogance leads him to reject certain world lines as impossible, including one in which he was consumed by the mud of the Grail and broken down into magical energy. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their magical energy for spells. Under normal circumstances, Gilgamesh's rank of A enables him to operate without a Master except when it comes to the use of high-cost Noble Phantasms, and he can remain in the world for a week without a Master. After the mud of the Grail incarnated him, it got ranked higher to A+, meaning he needs no Master to act and can use more of his high-cost abilities, including his strongest Noble Phantasms. Through this, he remained materialized even after the Fourth Holy Grail War ended. In the Moon Cell, it is of an extraordinary rank of EX, showed in his ability to survive even while in the Far Side of the Moon, a place normally considered to be unsafe for normal lifeforms to go there and to operate entirely by himself without the need of a master. Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Gilgamesh's proficiency in this skill ranges from E to C-Rank depending on who summoned him, with E-Rank merely reducing the amount of damage he takes from magical attacks and C-Rank nullifying spells below two verses but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. It is, however, further enhanced by his armor, raising it above the magic resistance of even King Arthur, whose A-rank magic resistance can nullify magecraft from the Age of Gods. He has many other possessions that would also allow him to negate magecraft. This ability also provides resistance against indirect magical attacks such as Petrification, Hypnosis, and Spatial Manipulation. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. In Gilgamesh's case, it is no longer fame, but rather a kind of curse in itself due to his A+ Rank proficiency, causing normal humans to prostrate themselves at his feet in his mere presence. It can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Collector: A "talent" in collecting high-quality goods, a sort of supernatural luck that draws rare items into Gilgamesh's hands. Gilgamesh is one who has collected all the Earth's treasures, grasping the very essence of human ingenuity itself. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Gilgamesh would typically have an A+ Rank in this skill due to being two-thirds divine, but his valid rank has dropped to B due to his distaste for the gods after they killed his friend Enkidu. Golden Rule: A skill that measures one ability and fortune to obtain wealth. Having been fated to live a life filled with riches, and having said to collect all kinds of treasury, many of which are the originals to the numerous Noble Phantasms used by hundreds of heroes that he has also collected during his lifetime as well as possessing enough wealth never to have any concerns about poverty in any era he appears in, he possesses a rank of A in this skill. Category:Blog posts